Jack and Prinny
by Heroheart
Summary: A story about the over exaggerating, lazy humaniod demon named Jack and A goofy, oblivious, and always hungry Prinny...named prinny as the reek unintentional havock on Nether world, Celestia, and Human world. takes place near the beginning of Digaea 1
1. The intro dood!

The nether world is full of strange, violent creatures that would rip your arms off for even looking at them funny. This was once all in pursuit of being the next overlord of the nether world and there was one warrior, one prince who would never say die, the son of the former overlord himself. This……is not his story; this story is about a duo of demons. This is the story about two demons that would cause much trouble for the nether world as, well as human world and Celestia. These demons were the most foul and cruel souls of them all…..or so they thought any way, in truth they were the worst of the worst at what they did. This is the story about two slacker demons, one was a fast talking humanoid demon and the other was a party dude penguin-like demon. This is the story of Jack and Prinny.


	2. Disater starts with idiots

Our story begins in none other than the nether world. You'd think that we'd probably start things off in someplace amazing like The overlord's castle or Evil Academy, well if you thought that, then you're totally wrong. This story begins on the road…,and no not the road of destiny, just a road in the middle of nowhere in an almost desert-like region of the nether world and down this road are the two demons that are going to put this into motion. Those are Jack and Prinny, two demons who like to do two things and two things only, Partying and goofing off, which is exactly what they're doing now…..

(Black in black music is heard and a shabby looking car with a humanoid demon and a Prinny show up)

Jack: Dood! This is awesome, where'd you get this?

Prinny: Let's just say I know a dood!

Jack: Well dood you've really out done yourself, this thing is awesome!

Prinny: Hey Jack dood, when can I drive?

Jack: Later man, besides you don't have any fingers!

Prinny: Well that was uncalled for dood, I mean I'm the one who……uh oh

Jack: Uh oh? I thought you were already potty trained.

Prinny: Not that uh oh, this uh oh! *points up to see a warrior demon riding on the back of a dragon*

Jack:Oh….that uh oh…..dood that's harsh, wait why are they chasing us….what did we do?!

Prinny: Yeah…..remember when I said that I barrowed the car thing, well actually I took the keys when this guy wasn't looking. He's pretty pissed.

Jack: Bummer…..

*The car starts driving towards the edge of the cliff and the two decide to jump out before the car drives off the edge*

Jack & Prinny: Dood! That was awesome!! Let's do it again!!!

*Warrior lands dragon and walks up right to them and pulls out his sword*

Prinny: Oh hey, Leo. What's up dood! I'm just looking at the car like you said man."

Leo: Do you two morons have any idea what you just did? That took me 2 monthes to make you idiots! It was going to be for master Laharl who was going to use this to help become over lord and you wrecked it!

Prinny: Well you said I could look at it.

Leo: Yes and that doesn't mean take my invention and smash it! Now look here you deranged penguin, you're going to pay me back for all the damage you caused or I start splitting ends!

*Jack lifts Prinny off the ground and aims him butt first at Leo*

Jack: Don't move this thing is loaded!

Leo: You think his explosion will stop me?

Jack: Explosion? I was talking about his morning gas. Last night was bean fiesta night at Grade Taco!

Prinny: What? They were good tacos.

As you can see this argument went on for 30 straight minutes over what should be done about the wrecked vehicle (except for prinny who continued to babble on about tacos), until finally Leo started to drag the two misfits back to the overlords castle where the mighty Prince Laharl would deal with them (good luck you two).


	3. A world without Tacos!

A wise man once said it takes a while to drag anger and even longer to drag fear. But in this situation it only takes twenty minutes to drag two idiots to the overlord's castle. Jack and Prinny were terrified, they had no idea what punishment they would receive from the mighty and merciless Prince Laharl, but even what ever they were imagining he'd do to them scared the two stiff. Leo on the other hand had a smirk on his face; he was ready to watch their punishment as if it were entertainment (Which in this case it kind of was).

*Leo drags Jack by his hood and Prinny by his pouch into the overlord's thrown room, Laharl is sitting in the thrown*

Leo: Sorry to disturb you master, but I have bad news. (Leo was the first pupil Laharl planned to teach, so Leo looks up to him with great respect)

Laharl: Well I've been having a rough day, so make it quick maggot! (Laharl on the other hand could care less)

Leo: Very well master, the vehicle that you requested to have made for your conquest, has been destroyed.

Laharl: What?! Who did it?

Leo: These two imbeciles sir.

*Raises Jack and Prinny and then throws them in front of the thrown*

Laharl: You guys again? You're very lucky that I haven't already killed the both of you!

*Jack sits up*

Jack: Thank you prince dood sir.

Laharl: That wasn't a compliment you worthless underling!

Prinny: In my defense dood, Jack drove it off the cliff.

Leo: But you stole the vehicle!

*Jack and prinny begin run around in frantic circles*

Jack & Prinny: Don't kill us! It was an accident, have mercy!

Laharl: Mercy? *launches a fire ball at the two to make them stop running* Never heard of it. You two make me sick; you're just a couple of pathetic worms struggling in a world that you miserably fail to grasp.

Jack: Wait, are you saying we're not evil enough?

Laharl: Well, now I know which one of you two is the smart one. What was the most evil thing either of you have ever done to contribute to this conquest?

Prinny: Well….one time the clerk guy at Grande Taco gave me too much change, so I took it! *stands feeling proud of his meaningless deed*

Jack: That's stupid, my evil deed is better! One time when we were all fighting those Hobbits, one of them came up to me and I said go find the ring! (There is no smart one they're both stupid)

Laharl: Both of those are stupid and so are the both of you! You two are the most incompetent dumbasses that I've ever met! Have you done anything evil ever?!

Jack & Prinny: Yup, we sent a insulting message to a guy we don't like, but instead of a letter we used…..a fax machine!

Laharl: That's it, can't take it anymore! You're both the biggest insults to demons every where! Death will feel like relief after the punishment I'm giving you!

Leo: Is it torture master, because if it is I'll gladly torture them. I've wanted to kick the crap out of those two since the day I met them.

Laharl: No that would be too good for these two; no I'm doing something even worse! I'm sending them to every demon's worst nightmare!

Prinny: A country with no Grande Taco?

Laharl: Even worse

Jack: The fat free section at the grocery store?

Laharl: Even worse.

Prinny: A world where every fanfic is a bad pairing?!

Laharl: What? Hell no! I'm banishing you from the netherworld, so now you you'll live out the rest of your days in Celestia!

(Yup they're doomed)


	4. Good bye cruel nether world

When someone panics it take 3 seconds for their brain to register the situation and then 2 seconds to panic about it….on the other hand idiots either don't panic at all or panic immediately. This was exactly what was happening at the time for Jack and Prinny, because the merciless prince Laharl had just sentenced his two worst underlings to be banished to every demon worst nightmare Celestia. As the two got dragged off to the gate to Celestia one thing went through their mind……when's lunch?

*Two Gargoyles drag Jack and Prinny to the gate with Laharl and Leo following behind*

Jack: Dood, I'm freaking out! My dad told me tons of frightening stories about Celestia when I was little! *flashes back to his awful memories of his father telling him ghost stories about celestia* No more, no more daddy….I want mom tell the story now! *Has a bad memory spaz out*

Prinny: Relax dood we'll find the nearest Grande Taco there and hide in it, the plan is fool proof dood!

*Gargoyles get ready to throw them into the gate*

Laharl: Oh by the way, there are no Grande Tacos in Celestia. *Begins his evil laugh*

Prinny: What?! Well, what about Taco bell?

Laharl: No.

Prinny: Tito's Burritos?

Laharl: No and there's no Chipotle grill either!

Prinny: NOOOOOOO! You heatless monster, how could you do such a thing?! I curse vendetta on you, I curse it I say! I hope you become a prinny and I mean a weird looking Prinny, with weird hair antennas like yours and I hope you find love! That's right I went there! How about that?

(Epic foreshadowing XD)

Laharl: This conversation is over, good bye weaklings.

*Gargoyles throw Jack and Prinny into the gate portal*

Jack & Prinny: !!! Dood……

Laharl: Me a Prinny? Yeah like that would ever happen. Good ridens, come Leo it's time to count up all the HL we made with the stuff we stole from Midboss *walks for the overlord's castle*.

Leo: Right away sir. *follows Laharl*

*In the portal zone Jack and Prinny are spinning over and over towards Celestia*

Jack: I think I'm gonna be sick dood. *turns a little green, but manages to keep it in*

Prinny: Jack dood, it's been nice knowing you buddy.

Jack: I know I'm an interesting dood.

*Light can be seen up ahead*

Jack: This is it! Let the world of sheer terror begin!

Prinny: Hey Jack since we're going to die can I tell you something?

Jack: sure what is it?

Prinny: Remember how your PSP was smashed mysteriously? I did it.

Jack: What?! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!*Grabs and starts throttling* why'd you do that?! That cost me my life savings!

Prinny: The buttons were so small and I have no fingers and I got frustrated and I just lost it, I'm sorry!

*light gets closer*

Prinny: Good bye Tacos, I'll miss you!

*They enter the light and plop right in to Celestia*

Jack: This is Celestia? Dad made it sound a lot scarier in the stories…..

Prinny: Did your dad do anything that didn't scar you for life?

Jack: Well Mom made him stop telling me stories, so she tucked me in every night….and then Dad tiptoed in and whispered "beware the chickens."

Prinny: Well that explains why you only get beef tacos. *looking around* You know dood, get past the sun shiny happy land look and it's not all that bad.

*Angels begin to appear and come towards the two*

Jack: Whoa there are angels here! Do you think they want to kill us?

Prinny: No dood, I heard angels are peaceful people. They're probably just the welcoming committee here to throw us a welcome party.

*Angels swarm Jack and prinny and point there spears at them*

Jack: Welcoming committee huh?

Prinny: This is the worst welcome party ever!

Well, looks they're not out of the woods yet, but these to don't know the definition of giving up….no seriously they don't know…….


	5. Beth the not so friendly angel

In a way of looking at it, the Nether world is hell and Celestia is heaven. Of coarse either way you look at it the two worlds never get along, but the angels never hate or discriminate anyone……except maybe two stupid demons who were forced to live in celestia, but I'm sure those two are fine…..who am I kidding they're screwed.

*A group of angels drag a tied up Jack and Prinny to deal with them*

Jack: The angels are a "Peaceful" people you said, they're throwing us a party you said! *grunts*

Prinny: Well how was I supposed to know that they were going to tie us up and beat us in an orderly fashion?

Jack: oh…I don't know….maybe cause we're demons!

Prinny: Well you don't have to be all rude about it dood.

Jack: Yes I can! It's your fault I'm here in the first place!

Prinny: Well, that's besides the point dood.

*Angels stops moving and get into a circle, putting Jack and Prinny in the middle of it. They then quickly point their spears at the two, ready to attack*

Angel 1: Why are you here, demons?

Prinny: The prince dood, Laharl banished us here. Is it true there's no Grande Taco here?

Angel 2: Quiet, demons answer the questions! Why did they banish you here?

Jack: Because there's a good chance that you'll kick the crap out of us?

Angel 3: I like that idea! All in favor for it raise your hand!

*all of them raise their hands*

Angel 4: wait I got a better idea! We'll throw them to Bethmura!

*The others agree*

Jack: Bethmura? Who's Bethmura?

Angel 2: The instrument of your destruction.

Angel 1: The only angel in celestia who acts like a demon!

Angel 3: Hey Bethmura, we have someone we'd like you to meet! *footsteps are heard*

Angel 4: Looks like we'll be cleaning up demons today boys, how unfortunate and I was hoping to make the talk without violence.

*Jack and Prinny begin to shiver with fear as a silhouette figure walking towards them turned out to be a young girl angel, about Jack's age with small wings*

Prinny: Dood where's Bethmura? Is he behind the girl?!

Angel 1: No, she is the girl.

Prinny: Aw phew, that's a relief dood. For a second I thought we were totally dead.

Beth: First off I like being called by my nickname Beth and second *grabs Prinny and picks him up by his side of rope* who says I won't beat you to a pulp?! The way I see it the two of you are intruding! Demons are evil creatures who should just curl up and die, but unfortunately for you we already sent an assassin to kill your leader so we're one step ahead of you and-

*Jack and Prinny are paying no attention to Beth's long rant*

Prinny: (thought: wow does she ever stop talking dood? Blah, blah, blah demons should die blah, blah, blah angry lady talk. Why are the female of any species always so up tight and angry? Besides doesn't anyone in this group of angels know we were forced here? Hmmmm was it double size day at grande taco, I think it was. Is she still talking, I'll listen when it becomes important.)

Jack: *staring at Beth with amazement* (thought: Wow, she's so pretty! Really loud and angry, but pretty! I wonder if she likes tacos or maybe she likes shrimp! I like shrimp it makes me feel taller and more significant. She's still at it? Wow she's hot when she's angry!) *imagines the typical couple fantasy of him and Beth*

Beth:-and that's why I can kill you if I wanted to, got it? *Neither of them responds. Jack is dazed at his love fantasy of Beth and Prinny is cross eyed thinking of tacos*

Beth: Ah great, now I get why they're here! They're not threats, they're idiots and their leader must've been fed up with them! I know what to do with them. *drags Jack and Prinny away*


	6. Dood, someone gets it dood!

Far, far away from the worlds you know lives a land similar to what you would call heaven. The lands name is Celestia where the good and kind souls go when they die. Celetia is also home to the angels, the kindest beings in the entire universe. The angels do not like to fight but will when necessary, they usually like to try and rationalize peacefully first before resulting to violence……..well most of them do any way……one in particular is different from the others and her name is Bethmura, or Beth for short and she is not the usual kind of angel.

*Beth drags Jack and Prinny to the edge of the clouds*

Prinny: What are you going to do to us?

*Beth holds Jack and Prinny over the edge of the clouds*

Beth: I'm going to drop you. *smirks*

Prinny: Wait you can't do that dood!

Beth: Sure I can….and I will too.

Prinny: Wait I thought angels were kind and compassionate.

Beth: Well, I'm not like most angels.

Prinny: Come on, have mercy crazy angel girl dood!

Beth: Mercy, never heard of it.

Prinny: Jack! Help me out here she's going to kill us!

Jack: *Snaps out of his daze* what? No she wouldn't do that…….

Prinny: How do you know that?! You met her 5 minutes ago!!!!

Jack: That doesn't prove anything…….

Prinny: Yeah it does!!!

Jack: Does not.

Prinny: Does too dood!!

Jack: Why are you yelling?

Prinny: Cause we're hanging over a freaking cliff dood!!

Beth: You guys done yet? My grip is slipping……

Jack: Can I ask you something?

Beth: Fine…..what is it?

Jack: put me on the ground first.

*Beth puts the tied up Jack and Prinny on the ground*

Beth: What is it already?

Jack: What would you do…if I did this? *kisses Beth on the lips*

Beth: *wide eyed and pissed off*

Prinny: Dood, you totally scored right there!

Jack: I know bro!

*They fist bump each other*

Beth: You little perv! *Grabs Jack by the shirt* what kind of demon are you?!

Jack: The lucky kind?

*Beth punches Jack so hard that he gets untied and goes flying into a pillar*

Beth: The about to be dead kind more like it!

Prinny: Sheesh, take a chill pill angel dood, we're only here because the Prince Dood banished us here……

Beth: Banished, why?

Prinny: Because we took his fancy machine thingy and then broke it……..

Beth: Huh…..so you guys weren't here to spy or assassinate one of us?

Prinny: Nope…….

Jack:*walking crooked from the hit he took* ouch……….

Beth: Well, if that's so then why did he kiss me?!

Jack: Cuz you're totally hot and I couldn't help it.

Beth: Pervert! *punches Jack again*

_Those two never get a break, do they? Well I'll update soon._


	7. What now dood?

_It is said one should look before they leap…in this case…it's just leap._

*Beth, Prinny, and Jack are walking through Celestia*

Prinny: So, there are no tacos in celestia?

Beth: Nope….

Prinny: Ok, how about burgers?

Beth: No….

Jack: Hot Dogs?

Beth: Not even close….

Jack: So what do you have here?

Beth: Mainly magic fruits and vegetables…..most of the angels here are either vegans or vegetarians….

Prinny: Aw…..that sucks dood.

Beth: I've never eaten meat…but I heard it's tasty

Jack: Then I have to take you to Grande Taco sometime *grins*

Beth: As if. I'm not letting you one step near me alone since that perverted move you did ten minutes ago *anime angry vein*

Jack: It wasn't perverted. It was just your daily dose of vitamin jack! *Gives a smug grin and a thumbs up*

Beth: And this is your daily dose of shut the hell up! *clubs Jack over the head*

Prinny: Hey, why exactly are you different then most angels any way dood?

Beth: I don't know…I guess I just don't like the idea of being in a sunshiny happy land place.

Jack & Prinny: Neither do we...*anime sweat drop*

Beth: Then why don't you just leave?

Jack: Cause you're hot.

Prinny: Riiiiiight…..well where would we go if we do? If we take one step in the nether world and the prince dood will kill us!

Jack: Yeah, he kind of made it clear that he didn't want us to come back.

Prinny: KIND OF?

Beth: Well, I guess you'll have to stay here till we can figure something out.

Jack: We are banished any way.

Prinny: I prefer the term taking leave forever.

Jack: True dood!

_Well where ever they go…..it should have tacos !_


	8. PSA chapter dood!

Jack: Hi I'm Jack, from the fan fiction story, Jack and Prinny

Prinny:I'm prinny dood, and I'm from the nether world!

Jack:*whispers* you're supposed to say what I said!

Prinny: whoops…..any way doods, you are probably wondering why we're here.

Jack: That right….we're here with the new chapt-*laughes histerically* ah…just kidding, we're really here for advertising!

Prinny: It's a cheap market trick to make you buy our stuff dood!

Jack: Prinny, don't tell "them" that! So…anyway for you kids at home, we want you to pay close attention to this *takes out an action figure of himself* the perfect toy for you or someone you know this holiday season!

Prinny: oooooooo, dood what does it do?

Jack: I'll show you *presses a button* it say awesome lazy catch phrases

Jack figure: I'll do it eventually.

Prinny: cool, dood! Can I try?

Jack: sure *hands him the jack action figure*

Prinny:*presses the button over and over*

Jack figure: but that requires actual work….I think my lunch hour ended 5 hours ago, if you need me I'll be pretending I'm doing something. (etc.) can be heard in the background as jack talks*

Jack: This marvelous little thing can do it all…..as far as you know, and it can be yours for 500 hl

Prinny: 500 hl? *presses the button again*

Jack figure: yes stupid, 500 hl.

Jack: And with this special offer on this here mock chapter we'll also give you this prinny taco t-shirt for an additional 200 hl. *holds out a t-shirt with prinny dressed as a taco on it*

Prinny: this doll thing is start to hurt my feelings dood. *presses the button*

Jack figure: I know where you live maggot!

Jack: That's alright, cause that's not all we have today, we also have the life like prinny plushy *holds a real prinny in front of the screen*

Prinny 2: hey dood didn't agree to this

Prinny: As you can see it's completely life like, and has all the cool prinny features dood, including accessories. *goes through the prinny's pouch and shows all the weapons and junk inside*

Prinny2: hey this is violating personal space dood!

Jack: he even explodes when your throw him, watch *throws the other prinny and he explodes*

Prinny: just like the real one dood.

Prinny 2: I'm real you dumbasses! *leaves the add*

Jack: Finally on our list of merchandise, we have my personal favorite…*blushes* the Beth awesome figure *holds out a Beth figure*

Prinny: does this one insult me too dood? It'd be just like the Beth if it did anyhow.

Jack:It does more than that watc *presses the button*

Beth doll: Oh jack, you're so awesome.

Jack: why thank you for saying this completely true fact.

Beth doll: I want you to do naughty things to me, awesome stud jack.

Prinny: uh…jack did you design this one?

Jack: No…not all of it. Besides that's the only thing I made the designers put into this.

Beth doll: %^$*%! !(%!( (( ^&^&)!^ )(*&)*!(&) ^&^)^!&%^^#!$ (so inappropriate I had to censor it)

Jack:*trying to make it stop*

Prinny: this is supposed to be for kids? I just learned 5 new words today.

Jack: It won't stop, help me out here!

*the real Beth walks in*

Beth: What all the noise you two?

Jack: uh nothing Beth!

*Beth see's the Beth doll*

Beth: HEY, WHO SAID YOU COULD MAKE A TOY OF ME?

Jack: uh….uh….it was prinny's idea *points to prinny*

Prinny: say what now?

Beth doll:$%$^&#^^&*%$* (use your imagination)

Beth: You perverted idiots! Get over here! *grabs them both by the neck and start beating the hell out of them*

Jack: that's all the time we have, buy our shi- *static appears and it goes to a please stand by screen as you can here jack and prinny being beaten up in the background*

_I'll start the new chapter soon._


	9. The tiny room of death!

It is said by some, that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Is this phrase true? Some think so and have proven it to themselves and their friends, the rest….well…..lets just say they were better off not finding out.

*morning time, Beth's small house, in a small bed room that's barely supporting two*

Prinny:*twitching and shivering on the floor* Jack…dood…buddy…I don't think we're going to make it…..it's been so long…..

Jack:*lying on one of the beds* but it's only been a few hours…don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?

Prinny: I don't know why you're talking about marshmallows being in drama, but the point is we're going to die, dood!

Jack: whatever you say crazy dood, we need to get out of the small room though. It's starting to make me claustrophobic.

Prinny: You're afraid of Santa Claus? Why didn't I know that and besides Beth will beat you with bat if you leave this room…especially if "you" leave this room dood.

Jack: I told her it wasn't my fault, she doesn't believe me!

Prinny: You derailed an entire flying train dood! How do you even do that?

~yesterday afternoon this happened~

*a golden train flies up to Celestia and rolls down the window to talk to Jack, prinny, and Beth*

Fairy: Excuse me I think we're in the wrong game, can you direct us to dragon que-

Jack: HOLY CRAP! NAVI FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA AND THE GHOST TRAIN OF DEATH TEAMED UP TO SWALLOW MY SOUL!

Fairy, Prinny, and Beth: *looked very skeptical at jack* what?

Jack: YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME LISTEN NAVI! *takes bombs out of prinny pouch and starts throwing them at the train* YOU MUST DIE, THE MILLIONS OF FRUSTRATED GAMERS WILL BE AVENGED!

*the explosions break the train apart and it falls out of the sky*

Fairy: AAAAGGGGGHHH! *falls with the train as prinny and beth try to hold Jack back as he continues throwing bombs off the side of the clouds*

Jack: VICTORY! VICTORY IS MINE! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

~flash back ends~

Jack: how was I supposed to know they didn't want my soul?

Prinny: Because they were just asking for directions maybe, like they said?

Jack: Yeah well, now Beth is all pissed at me again and won't let us leave this room….hey didn't we already have a flash back?

~A few hours ago, night time~

Beth:*opens the door to the small room* this is where you'll be staying till I can ask the Seraph what to do with you two. Since you've clearly shown that you can't be trusted…..or competent *anime angry vein*

Jack: I said I was sorry!

Beth: That doesn't make up for the train you destroyed, that fairy that was in it, and the possible people you might have killed from throwing bombs off the edge.

Jack: It was an accident!

Beth: How was "that" an accident?

Jack: uh…I…slipped?

Prinny: Nice cover dood *pats his back*

Beth: Regardless…..you stay in this room till the Seraph decides what to do with you two. That means don't leave this freaking room, because if you do….death will feel like relief after what I'd do to you. *begins to leave the room*

Jack: What, no bed time story?

Beth: *stops* No Jack just shut up and do not leave this room.

Jack: Well how about a good night kiss?

Beth: Try it…..and I'll crack your skull open….good freaking night! *leaves and slams the door behind her*

Jack: She so digs me *grins*

Prinny: Yeah she likes you the same way that Master Etna liked my cousin Mike.

Jack: But she stabbed him forty times then blew him up by strapping dynamite to him then throwing him.

Prinny: Exactly dood.

~flashback ends~

Jack: Well I guess we just do as she said, we stay here and wait.

Prinny: Right. *A cock roach scurries by* Dood, a roach!

Jack: I'll get its just one Roach right? *goes to squish it but keeps missing* Damn it!

~mean while at the outside of the Seraph's place~

Beth: (thoughts: I have no doubt this won't go well on their side….but I got to try) *walks into the Seraph's palace*

_What could she mean by that? Well besides the obvious of coarse…oh well I'll next chapter comes out next week._


	10. Beth and the Seraph

Well this is the part of the chapter where I, the narrator, say some wise words and then comparer them to the idiots in this story. But today I've decided that those two misfits aren't worth the effort today, I'm going to take the day off, I'll be back in the next chapter with more wise words that you will probably glance over, never read or need in your lives. See you next time *walks out of the room*

Me: uh…..that was unexpected…well then on with the chapter!

*Inside the Seraph's Palace*

Beth: (thoughts: well here goes nothing) uh…..master Lamington, are you there?

Lamington: Why yes I am *appears in front of Beth* how can I help you?

Beth: Well sir…um I'm sure you're aware of the recent events, about the two demons….am I right?

Lamington: Correct…..

Beth: Well, I was wondering…..is there a job suited to their standards? I mean it's just because they can't go back to the nether world and the human world would certainly reject them too…so is there a place for them here?

Lamington: You seem to care a lot for what befalls those too…..very well I'll let them stay here. They will work different odd jobs around Celestia, I leave them in yours and Vulcanus's care.

Beth: Master Vulcanus?

Lamington: Well yes, better two watchful eyes than one.

Beth: Of course sir…..thank you sir *leaves the room*

~A few minutes later as Beth gets home~

Beth: Guys! You're in luck, I got you a jo- *see's their room is wrecked and that Jack and Prinny are tied together* uh…..what the hell happened here?

Prinny: There was a cock roach dood.

Beth: A roach? *looking unimpressed*

Jack: This roach was a monster, I monster I tell you!

Beth: Uh huh…well anyhow looks like you're here to stay; you'll be doing any job that I or Archangel Vulcanus sees fit for you.

Jack: So no work at all? *looks happy*

Beth: Jack…..I just saved your ass…don't make me regret it. *anime vein*

Jack: Right, shutting up now….

Beth: Thank god…

_That's all for now I'll update soon_


	11. PSA chapter 2

Prinny: Hi everybody, my name's Prinny from the popular fanfiction "Jack and Prinny"

Beth: And I'm Bethmura also from "Jack and Prinny" but you can call me Beth. Hey Prinny is our fanfiction really that popular?

Prinny: I don't know dood, but we haven't gotten a bad review yet so I think that's a good sign dood.

Beth: Uh, right…..any way you may remember our first PSA chapter where Jack was trying to sell you crap that didn't work.

Prinny: It's a cheap market trick to make you buy our stuff dood!

Beth: Prinny we're not selling anything today.

Prinny: Oh, but then what are we doing dood? Jack said PSA's were all about getting gullible people to buy things dood.

Beth: Well that's because Jack is a moron *anime vein*. Any way we're here with a more important topic, a serious topic. Has this ever happened to you? You're minding your own business and some ninja steals your stuff. Well there's good news for you all, only you can stop ninja swipes. You may say something like "but that ninja can brutally kung-fu me into the ground" that may be true but not if you make donations to the "Stop ninja swiping charity" because for every donation you will get a free can of ninja repellant. Watch as we show a couple demonstrations. This first one is for people who didn't make a donation and thus didn't get ninja repellant.

*the camera focuses to Jack who is now dressed like a girl*

Jack: Why do I have to be in a dress again?

Beth: Because you made that doll of me that says dirty things, now get to it pervert!

Jack: I hope you appreciate what I do for you guys; cause let me tell you it isn't always easy.

Beth: Action!

Jack: *is attacked by a ninja girl, who beats him to the ground and then pick pockets him while he's knocked out.* ouch…

Beth: See, you could've saved yourself the pain if you just made a donation. Now this next one is what it'll be like if you did make a donation. And action!

Jack: *is now in the ninja costume trying to attack the girl who was in the ninja costume before* pay back time! *gets sprayed with the ninja repellant* AAAAAAAAGGGGH! MY EYES! IT STINGS LIKE MACE! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!

Beth: And there you have it, the end results of your donation seem a lot better now don't they?

Jack: No they don't!

Beth:*sprays jack with more ninja repellant*

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH! NOT AGAIN! IT BURNS!

Prinny: Hey Beth dood, isn't this getting people to buy things too?

Beth: No this is different it's a donation for charity.

Prinny: Charity? Never heard of it dood.

Beth: It's where people make a donation to make the less fortunate feel better.

Prinny: Oh so it's like a prinny juice fund raiser only it helps people that aren't selling?

Beth: Close enough, now I need to make someone less fortunate feel better.*sprays Jack with more ninja repellant*

Jack: AAAAAAGGH! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

Beth: It made me feel better, now on to our next topic.

Prinny: It's is time to make a stand.

Beth: It's time to do the world a favor.

Prinny: It's time to say no, to teen vampire movies.

Beth: Every time a horrible teen vampire movie is watched, a real vampire somewhere else slowly throws up its organs and dies.

Prinny: A horrible sight indeed dood.

Beth: But you can make a difference to these horrible tragedies. Donate to the "Stop the Teen Vampire Movie Foundation", or the S.T.V.M for short and we will be one step closer to erasing these terrible torture/brainwashing movies from existence.

Prinny: And remember dood, only you can stop the Teen Vampire movie.

Jack: That seemed way too rehearsed and way too cheesy. *Beth sprays him with more ninja repellant* AAAAAAGGH! STOP DOING THAT!

Beth: And that's all the time we have for today, I'm Beth.

Prinny: And I'm Prinny dood.

Beth: And to sweeten the deal here, every donation to either charity will mean one more time I spray Jack with ninja repellant. See you later.

Jack: WHAT? W-wait hold on, DON'T SAY THAT! *runs up close to the camera* DON'T DONATE I BEG OF YOU! *screen goes all static*

_Voting time, for the next chapter there are two routes to go and for all you who read this and are interested in seeing something in this story, it's your chance to do so. The first idea is that Jack and prinny screw something up big time, causing a long term plot of chaos (some action and adventure thrown in there too). The second Jack and prinny continue their time in celestia but accidently do something getting them banished from there too. Which ever gets the most votes is the route the story will take. Vote now and stay updated._


End file.
